L'Inconnu de la Tamise
by LucyFarmer
Summary: A Londres, au 19ème siècle, un scandale éclate : des cadavres ont été découverts dans la Tamise.Les corps sont d'un très mauvais état sauf un, un jeune homme aux cheveux couleurs de corbeau à la beauté époustouflante souriant.Un employé de la morgue, saisi par la beauté du jeune noyé décide de faire un moulage de son visage. Un Phantomhive va acquérir une copie.
1. Un scandale fait le bonheur des autres

**Hello !**

**C'est ma première fanfic' sur Black Butler alors soyez (trèès) indulgent !**

**Je me suis inspirée d'une histoire (vraie ou fausse je ne sais plus :P ) qui s'était passé au 19eme siècle**

**L'Inconnue de la Seine.**

**Voici le lien de wikipédia si vous voulez jeter un œil :**

** wiki/Inconnue_de_la_Seine**

Tout Londres était en état de choc quand ce fameux scandale arriva soudainement, perturbant la réputation du pays.

Vous ne savez pas de quel scandale il s'agit ?

Le fait était qu'on a découvert des centaines de cadavres dans la Tamise.

Des corps pratiquement tous décomposés et que quelques mèches sur les crânes.

Soit c'étaient des squelettes avec quelques morceaux de chairs soit des cadavres avec le visage complètement bouffis avec des yeux exorbités.

Les agents de police ont donc récupéré tout les corps sur ordre de la reine.

Mais au grand étonnement des médecins légistes, il eut un corps parfaitement intact.

Pourtant ce corps là appartenait à un jeune homme mort en même temps que les autres..

Un employé de la morgue où étaient stockés tous les cadavres des noyés, nommé Undertaker, saisi par la beauté ténébreuse du jeune mort,

de son visage fin entouré par des cheveux couleur noir de corbeau, fit un moulage du visage du jeune homme.

Evidemment il n'y eut pas les cheveux noirs qui contrastaient parfaitement avec la peau plus blanche que neige mais cette expression presque apaisée, ce sourire en coin était si mystérieux si attirant...

Après des années à contempler tout seul son cher chef d'oeuvre, Undertaker oublia de ranger son bien précieux un jour de pluie.

Dans sa modeste _boutique_ de pompes funèbres qu'il s'était acheté sans aucun problème vu le peu de personnes qui désiraient l'acquérir, il fixait le masque, assis sur l'un de ses cercueils quand un homme de la cinquantaine entra en trombe, trempé jusqu'à l'os.

Il soupira bruyamment avant de saluer chaleureusement le croque-mort.

«Eh bien quelle sale journée..

-Où est ta femme ?

-Elle est dehors, je te préviens, soupira le mari de la nouvelle cliente en s'installant confortablement pour souffler, je ne la décharge pas.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Mitchel, je vais m'occuper de tout, elle ne t'avait pas rendu la vie facile non ?

-Tu as tout à fait raison ! Eh qu'est-ce que c'est que ce masque ? »

L'invité se releva pour prendre de ses deux mains le masque mortuaire et l'examiner soigneusement avec de l'émerveillement peinte sur ses lèvres et dans ses yeux.

«Qui est-ce ?

-Tu te rappelles de cette fameuse affaire qui a ébruité toute l'Angleterre il y a six ans ?

-Qui ne s'en rappelle pas ? ria tout bas l'invité en sortant son nécessaire de tabac de sa veste, des centaines de cadavres décomposés jusqu'au dernier degré et il paraît qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul corps qui était en parfait état.

-Oui et je travaillais dans la morgue où étaient entreposés tous les corps repêchés de la Tamise.

Et quand j'ai vu ce spécimen en parfait état, et je n'ai pas pu résister de conserver sa beauté dans du plâtre. » gloussait Undertaker en posant son menton sur ses deux mains jointes.

«On dirait qu'il sourit..qu'il..est mort dans un moment d'extrême bonheur.

Il est..magnifique en tout cas..tu devrais le vendre. »

Le croque-mort ne s'attendait pas à cette proposition.

Fronçant les sourcils, il incita l'autre homme à continuer,

ce que ce dernier fit en se levant et en faisant les cents pas autour des deux cercueils qui servaient de sièges.

«Les artistes vont tous en vouloir ! Une telle beauté souriante, Mona Lisa en homme encore plus mystérieuse, et même les amateurs d'art et de beauté vont adorer.

Tu n'as qu'a faire des copies de ce masque et je te jure les affaires vont fleurir !

-Le problème est que je ne m'intéresse guère à l'argent.

-Alors fais le pour eux ! Pour les désirs des artistes, leurs folies si plaisantes !

Et si l'argent ne t'intéresse guère comme tu le dis..je peux très bien vendre et récupérer l'argent. »

Voyant que le détenteur de l'objet qu'il convoitait recommença à rire mais de plus en plus fort, Mitchel continua sur sa lancée :

«Si tu veux je ferai les copies moi même ! Juste donne moi ce masque.

-Hmm ! Très bien si tu veux ce masque, garde le !

-Merci infiniment ! Grâce à toi, pleins d'artistes vont trouver le bonheur !

-Oui oui et..si tu allais chercher madame pour sa dernière toilette? »

Avec attention et délicatesse, Mitchel reproduisait à l 'identique le visage d'albâtre dans son taudis où régnait l'insécurité.

Il n'arrêtait pas de faire des dizaines, d'abord, puis des centaines de copies du masque.

Le succès a été foudroyant, le visage de l'inconnu noyé était pendant une semaine dessiné ou photographié sur les couvertures des journaux.

Beaucoup de femmes et de jeunes filles pleuraient qu'un si bel homme avait connu une fin si tragique.

Au début, ce n'était que des artistes tourmentés qui commandaient ces répliques mais petit à petit ce fut un effet de mode pour les amateurs et quelques nobles qui n'étaient pas trop tournés vers la religion.

Car pour certains le fait d'avoir un masque mortuaire chez soi était un scandale, la tête du démon pour le vénérer.

Les bénéfices étaient tels que le sculpteur put partir de son quartier un peu sordide de Londres pour s'installer dans un quartier pour les bourgeois londoniens.

Une petite maison mais bien confortable avec un petit jardin devant.

Le genre de maison qu'il rêvait quand il était enfant.

La salle de séjour était bien éclairée avec de grandes fenêtres surplombés de rideaux de velours qui changeaient des petites fenêtres brisées ou condamnées, des canapés bien rembourrés au lieu du simple lit pour s'asseoir ou s'allonger et les beaux tapis agréables pour les pieds qui couvraient le enfin un bureau avec une belle plume et de l'encre de qualité, idéal pour travailler correctement.

Tous les jours ce survivant de la Vie bénissait ce beau noyé au sourire mystérieux.

Les affaires ont tellement fleuris que Mitchel s'approchait de plus en plus de la grande fortune.

_Un scandale pouvait faire le bonheur des autres..._

Répétait inlassablement l'homme d'affaire à ses proches.

Mais il eut une maladie foudroyante, ce qui l'empêcha d'abord tout simplement de marcher normalement nécessitant une canne en bois puis les gestes devinrent presque impossible à exécuter.

Il dut rester chez lui pour ne pas risquer de s'effondrer en pleine rue et se faire écraser par la population massive ou par les fiacres qui roulaient en bon nombre.

Il restait gentiment dans son fauteuil moelleux et attendait tout simplement les visites des clients pour passer commande.

Les semaines puis les mois passèrent, ce ne fut plus un effet de mode d'avoir chez soi la beauté en plâtre mais seulement les artistes ou les vrais connaisseurs achetaient, ce qui n'était pas catastrophique pour les bénéfices.

A force de persévérance et de pratique, les masques mortuaires ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau à l'original.

Dans ces dernières copies on pouvait vraiment capter le mystère et l'apaisement rien que dans les yeux fermés.

Malgré sa maladie, le pauvre homme réussissait toujours avec perfection ses copies.

Une nuit d'orage, alors que le malade échappa à la mort d'une grande justesse, il laissa les larmes couler et se servit d'une tasse d'earl grey, le tintement de la cuillère contre la tasse décorée finement et le grondement des orages résonnaient dans le beau petit salon.

Il suffisait qu'il vit la grande faucheuse pour remarquer qu'il avait vendu l'oeuvre d'un autre et à n'importe qui.

Pourtant il sentait que c'était son œuvre, ce qui n'arrangeait pas son regret de l'avoir vendu à n'importe qui.

Après avoir bu son thé à petites gorgées en réfléchissant, l'idée bien mûrie dans le cerveau de l'homme, il attrapa sa canne pour se mettre devant son bureau en boitant.

Il prit tout le matériel pour créer les masques qui était dans une boîte bien cachée derrière le mobilier.

Le sculpteur s'appliqua à faire cette copie son œuvre ultime.

Et cette fois, il le donnerait à un bon ami.

Après avoir bien soufflé sur le visage en albâtre pour enlever les résidus de plâtre, il l'enveloppa dans du tissus de soie pour ne pas l'abîmer et le déposa délicatement en gémissant de douleur dans une malle dont les coins étaient abîmés.

Une vieille malle que sa femme adorait de voyager avec.

glissa la malle sous son lit dans sa chambre qu'on frappa à la porte.

En soufflant un bon coup, énervé de devoir ouvrir avec sa souffrance, se leva sans se poser de question, l'inconnu n'était pas très au courant de la maladie du pauvre sculpteur car il toqua à nouveau à la porte alors que le maître de maison venait juste de quitter sa chambre.

L'orage gronda de plus belle, couvrant les plaintes du pauvre homme.

Quand il ouvrit ce fut une vision angélique qu'il reçut.

Un noble, habillé d'une veste en velours marron, d'un veston beige et son cou entouré d'une écharpe de la même couleur de saphir que le joyau qui ornait la bague à son doigt, ses yeux d'un mélange de vert léger et de marron terre, sous son œil gauche un grain de beauté discret et des cheveux couleur ciel sombre.

Le visiteur était trempé mais il sourit gentiment quand la porte fut ouverte.

Il pleuvait à verse quand le masque fut presque terminé, quand le visiteur entra dans le salon, le temps s'empirait.

Ce visage bienveillant rappela quelqu'un au vieil homme mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

Il invita juste son nouveau client à s'asseoir d'un geste de la main en direction d'un des canapés et, traînant sa jambe malade, prit place à son tour en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil d'en face, sans aucune grâce.

Après tout il était chez lui et puis de toute manières, la douleur était insupportable.

«Vous êtes là pour une commande ? » demanda enfin Mitchel après de longues minutes silencieuses déchirée par la pluie abondante.

«Non mais je sais déjà ce que je veux monsieur.

-Biiiien ! Si tous les clients pouvaient être comme vous ! Alors ?

-Vous avez toujours le Masque du Bel Inconnu de la Tamise ? »

Le visage de s'assombrit, le noble, ne comprenant pas pourquoi, pencha la tête.

«Il ne me reste qu'un exemplaire.

-Très bien ! Je le prends alors !

-Il n'est pas à vendre.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-J'ai déjà fait cette erreur de la vendre à tellement de gens que je ne me demande si je l'ai vendu à toute l'Angleterre.

-S'il vous plaît, je vous ai cherché partout pour ce masque.

-Un petit caprice de noble jeune homme ?

-Si cela aurait été un caprice de noble, est-ce que vous croyez que je serais là à vous supplier dans quelques minutes ?

-Eh bien..

-S'il vous plaît ? Je vous payerai le montant que vous voudrez !

-Voyez par vous même que je n'ai guère besoin d'argent !

-Je vendrai mon âme pour ce masque..

-Pardon ?

-Vous avez très bien entendu, croyez moi, ce ne sera pas un vulgaire objet de collection pour moi !

Les objets d'art je peux très bien m'en procurer par centaines avec ma fortune.

Vous avez copié l'unique moulage non pas pour rien n'est-ce pas ?

Ce masque..vous aviez eu le coup de foudre quand vous l'aviez vu ?

Vous aviez su capter la beauté de ce visage ?

Eh bien moi aussi !

Mes parents m'ont offert tout ce qu'un enfant puis un adolescent aurait rêvé d'avoir mais c'était tout d'un masque est très spirituel.

-Spirituel..spirituel, répéta Michel avec de l'ironie, c'est quand même devenu l'idéal érotique !

-Certes il est magnifique..mais il dégage quelque chose de spirituel.

D'interdit..pourtant...

-C'est différent de ce que j'ai ressenti en voyant pour la première fois le vrai masque mais..c'est une excellente manière de l'aborder.

-Puis-je l'avoir donc ? De toutes façons je m'arrangerai pour l'avoir monsieur-j'ai-tué-et-arnaqué.

-Ce n'était que pour survivre !

-Alors ? »

grommela en tapotant de ses doigts abîmés sur les accoudoirs en tissus :

«D'accord, cracha t'il en se levant difficilement et attrapant sa cane, je vais le chercher. »

Le comte se sentit mal à la vue des jambes tremblantes dont l'une traînante.

Il devina assez aisément qu'il ne restait plus de temps au vieillard.

_La vie est ainsi faite..._

On pouvait entendre depuis le salon le cliquetis d'une mallette qu'on ouvrait et le froissement d'une étoffe qu'on dépliait doucement.

revint sa canne d'une main fragile, épuisée de devoir supporter

à elle seule tout le poids de son corps et de l'autre, il tenait avec le maximum de précaution possible le fameux trésor.

«Puis-je au moins savoir votre nom ?

-Vincent Phantomhive.

-Phantomhive..la companie de jouets pour enfants ?

-Oui, merci de votre confiance, combien ?

-Ca..ca ira..je sens que vous serez une bonne personne pour vous occuper de mon œuvre.

-J'en suis , je sais que vous avez gardé une âme d'enfant et que

vos parents ne vous avaient pas trop donné ce genre de choses. »

Phantomhive sortit de son manteau un petit paquet qu'il remit au vieillard après avoir récupéré son

Inconnu.

Quand la porte se referma, et que Mitchel s'était bien assuré que son dernier client fut parti, il ouvrit l'emballage de son présent.

Une larme de joie roula sur sa joue ridée quand il vit le petit museau d'un ours en peluche.

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. **

**Une review ?**


	2. Je suis ravi d'avoir été votre Mona Lisa

**Merci infiniment pour vos magnifiques critiques !**

**Les autres ne soyez pas timides ;) même je ne demande que ça : une critique ou un fav' ou un follow pour que je continue ! **

** watch?v=AfqGOfDEVhw**

Le cocher attendait patiemment le comte sous la pluie glacé, il pencha son chapeau pour protéger son visage un peu mieux et fourra son nez dans son écharpe noire.

Il était épuisé de traverser tout Londres pour une adresse presque introuvable dans la ville.

Pourtant c'était un quartier riche mais il semblait que la personne qui habitait ces lieux était assez intelligente pour trouver une adresse confuse.

La pluie ne fit que s'empirer pourtant son devoir était d'attendre son maître.

Si on regardait aux alentours, on put voir la rue déserte, seulement trois enfants qui revenaient d'école avec leur nourrice.

Les maisons en briques étaient presque terrifiantes sous la pluie et le ciel gris.

Le domestique allait ne plus sentir ses doigts tant le froid était insupportable que la porte s'ouvrit sur le comte avec une grosse malle avec sangles en cuir qu'il tenait contre sa poitrine.

Le domestique sauta du véhicule pour aider son maître.

La malle en elle même était lourde alors le contenu avec, n'aidait pas du tout.

«Donnez moi la malle monsieur, voilà..Alors avez vous trouvé ce que vous cherchiez pendant si longtemps ?

-C'était plus facile que je pensais.J'ai dû être sincère et..menaçant.

-Vous n'aimez pas trop nuire aux gens monsieur cela devait être difficile. »

Le cocher rangea la malle à l'endroit approprié en souriant à Phantomhive.

Il aida son maître à monter, chose non nécessaire pour le comte et remonta à sa place.

Il tourna sa tête vers l'intérieur du fiacre.

«Où allons nous monsieur ?

-Nous rentrons à la maison Tanaka. »

Le majordome fit claquer les rênes, faisant avancer à bonne allure le fiacre.

Assis confortablement sur la banquette en cuir, les jambes croisées, dans le véhicule légèrement secoué, un sourire discret se dessina sur le visage de Vincent Phantomhive.

Il avait enfin réussi à trouver son masque après tant de mois de recherches.

Pourtant l'homme qui réalisait des copies était dans un quartier riche comme n'importe quels d'autres.

Le vieillard lui avait donné le masque tel quel mais quand le noble client lui enseignait qu'il était venu avec le fiacre le vieillard avait montré sa chambre de sa canne.

_Sous mon lit, il y a une vieille malle, prenez la pour ne pas casser le masque._

Le comte avait hâte de rentrer à son manoir pour contempler les traits fins du Bel Inconnu.

Il avait si hâte..Vincent toqua devant lui, appelant Tanaka.

« Plus vite Tanaka s'il vous plaît, je suis pressé.

-Bien ! »

Les secousses dû aux roues sur les pavés des rues, doublèrent de puissance, tellement que

Phantomhive ria presque de se cogner plusieurs fois contre les portes.

Après de bonnes minutes de course à travers Londres et une forêt assombrie par le temps médiocre, le fiacre s'arrêta enfin devant la grande demeure des Phantomhive.

Tanaka sauta du fiacre et alla chercher la grosse malle tandis que le maître des lieux courut s'abriter dans son manoir.

«Monsieur, je viendrai placer votre malle dans quelques minutes dans votre chambre. »

Cria Tanaka non pas dans le vide.

Vincent était ravi d'être chez lui avec son beau visage modelé.

Il enleva rapidement son manteau pour le poser sur un siège près de la cheminée de sa chambre à son passage.

La flamme crépitait dans la grande cheminée de la grande pièce et réchauffait le visage frigorifié de Vincent.

Tout son corps brûlait d'impatience de voir le sauta sur son lit, bondissant sur lui même avant d'étendre ses bras de chaque côtés.

Une torture psychologique des plus appropriés pour ce jeune homme.

Plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus le comte commençait vraiment à se tourmenter.

Quand Tanaka frappa à la porte, le vieux majordome fut surpris d'avoir, quatre secondes après, de se faire arraché des mains une grosse malle.

«Merci beaucoup Tanaka, pour le dîner..umm..préparez ce que vous voulez !

-Bien monsieur mais sachez, fit tendrement rappeler le majordome comme un père, que vous recevez les Durless ce soir.

-Très bien, merci de me le rappeler pouvez disposer. »

De ses deux mains Vincent posa doucement la valise sur le grand lit, caressa lentement les sangles en cuir avant de les détacher, les arrachant presque.

Du bout des doigts il frôlait aussi le tissus de soie rouge sang avant de le déplier soigneusement.

Révélant la copie du visage d'albâtre.

Vincent fut entre le rire et les larmes, l'émerveillement et la passion avaient envahi son cœur.

Ce visage d'une finesse, les yeux délicatement fermés, des sourcils d'une subtilité et des lèvres délicates mais bien masculines.

Même les cils étaient tous là, à la perfection.

Ce sourire..une expression si apaisée, le peintre de la famille disait vrai.

Une grande beauté dommage que pour certains, ce visage était désir et tentation pour les femmes sottes malgré leur titres et les hommes qui n'avaient pas Dieu comme ami.

Ce visage dégageait l'apaisement et la sérénité pourtant..si on y regardait d'un autre angle, on eut pu voir le vice, un air satisfait..le Diable.

C'était incroyable, que, en un visage, deux _personnalités_ contraires se révélaient.

Ce n'était qu'un masque mortuaire mais le comte Phantomhive pouvait passer des heures voire des jours à l'admirer comme si c'était l'unique merveille du monde.

Ou l'étudier était aussi passionnant, un immense mystère à lui tout seul.

Les lèvres entrouvertes donnèrent envie au comte de les embrasser..juste pour voir.

Le feu de cheminé qui continuait à brûler avec la même ardeur que quand il fut rentré dans sa chambre, réchauffa vraiment le comte et séchait la veste de velours qui s'égouttait.

Mais les vêtements qu'il portait s'égouttaient et les gouttes de pluies tombaient sur le masque.

L'instinct lui hurla de se débarrasser tout de suite les vêtements, peu importait combien ils coûtaient et les jeter loin du masque.

Vincent se retrouva nu aussitôt, la peur d'abîmer le visage de son Inconnu était trop grande pour se préoccuper d'habits hors de prix et tomba presque de son lit quand on frappa à la porte.

«Monsieur, misses Rachel et Angelina et leur père vont arrivés.

-J'a..arrive, laisse moi quelques repas est prêt ?

-Il sera prêt quand ils seront arrivés. »

…

La souffrance accaparait la jambe de Mitchel tel un collier de ronces qui entrait dans la chaire puis le collier devint forêt et parcourut tout son corps jusqu'au cou.

Il s'effondra par terre, la fatigue et la douleur gagnèrent contre la volonté fragile de vivre.

Mitchel essayait d'hurler de toutes ses forces mais ses cordes vocales ne l'aidaient en aucun cas et la pluie et les sabots contre les pavés de dehors couvraient tout le cri de détresse du vieil homme, qui ,finalement, se laissa emporter.

Après tout bouger ne lui donnait que douleur et désespoir, pourquoi ne pas simplement se laisser emporter par la mort une bonne fois pour toute ?

Le sculpteur en avait assez de devoir battre la faucheuse à son jeu trop épuisant.

Ne plus penser, se laisser emporter très loin.

Dans un endroit où son corps ne connaîtrait plus souffrance ni fatigue, un endroit où il reverrait sa femme, qui était son doux amour et son fils qui était son vrai chef d'oeuvre..

La pièce s'assombrit soudainement, ne laissant qu'une lumière violette foncée et noire, des plumes de corbeau couvraient une forme masculine qui se laissa entrevoir petit à petit.

Un sourire carnassier prit forme sur le visage de l'inconnu tandis que Mitchel haleta de surprise et d'horreur.

_Je suis ravi d'avoir été votre Mona Lisa_

**Je sais c'est court, pardon.**

**La suite viendra rapidement c'est promis !**


	3. Une mort artistique

Angelina, Rachel et le chef Durless arrivèrent bien accueillis par le majordome de la maison Phantomhive qui les guida jusqu'au salon.

Quant à Phantomhive, ce fut la première fois qu'il était en retard, le temps de revenir à la réalité et de trouver des vêtements appropriés et de se préparer.

La main sur la poignée, Vincent allait sortir que il prit peur soudainement.

Il avait peur, car laisser son précieux masque sur le lit était risqué.

Tant de choses pouvaient arriver..

Vincent enveloppa donc précieusement son cadeau dans le tissus de soie avant de partir définitivement.

…

«Comment..se fait...argggh..t' il que vous soyez là ? »

Marmonna le mourant en s'accrochant aux bras de son fauteuil et en osant regarder le visage du phénix mystérieux.

«Voyons, c'est tout ce que vous avez à dire ? Vous avez quand même votre modèle devant vous, vous devrez être fier.

-Hng..vous..êtes venu pour me chercher ?

-On peut dire cela comme ça.

-Il n'y a donc aucune issue..je suis vraiment en train de mourir ?

-Il n'y a que vous qui peut sentir votre âme partir de votre enveloppe charnelle.

-Pourquoi êtes vous là ? C'est bien ennuyeux de voir un vieillard mourir !

-Parce que je veux récupérer ce qu'on me doit.

-P..pardon ? »

Le modèle des fantasmes de toute l'Angleterre s'agenouilla à côté du souffrant en se léchant les babines.

«Vous savez à cause de vous, tout le pays et même dirais-je, le monde entier connaît mon visage.

C'est difficile..et à cause de moi de nombreuses personnes ont fini dans un asile !

-Pourquoi riez-vous ? C'est horrible !

-Cela ne peut être que votre faute monsieur.

-Je ne comprends pas..êtes vous vivant ?

-Je suis..un diable de modè vous devez payer, comme les autres...  
-Comment ça comme les autres ?

-Toutes les personnes à qui vous aviez vendu votre chef d'oeuvre ont tous eu l'âme dévoré.

-Ah..oh non..alors en..fait..en achetant le masque du Bel Inconnu, ils ont vendu leur âme ?

-Vous êtes très perspicace .monsieur..

-Hé hé et dire que je ne croyais pas à la religion que mes parents m'avaient imposé.

-Vous êtes prêt monsieur ? Ca va faire un peu mal mais vous y êtes habitué n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh..excusez moi..pourrais-je avoir une..dernière volonté ? »

Les yeux du vieillard, d'habitude très fatigués, avaient une lumière d'espoir et..du désir.

Le voleur d'âme reconnut cette lumière et sut ce ce qu'il devait faire pour exaucer son dernier souhait.

Il se colla contre le vieil homme et plaqua ses lèvres jeunes et fraîches contre celles qui étaient vieilles et froides et le démon allongea et déshabilla son maître d'art.

Ils se tinrent la main pendant tout l'amour..et pendant le geste ultime.

Le démon se rhabilla lui, et le corps du vieil homme et déposa une dernière fois ses lèvres avant de partir dans un flot de plumes noires.

Il aimait bien cet humain qui fut un instant son amant.

_Une mort artistique _

Il l'aimait bien...un peu trop même...

…

Le dîner se déroula à merveille dans le manoir des Phantomhive.

Les plats étaient tous complimentés, la table aussi, les conversations était animées du bon côté mais Vincent n'avait envie que d'une seule chose : retourner voir son masque.

Rachel comme son père appréciait le dîner et mangeait et parlait sans contraintes, riant bien.

Angelina, elle, n'arrêtait pas de fixer du regard Vincent et était désespérée :

Vincent ne la regardait pas et il avait l'air légèrement ailleurs, même pressé.

«Merci pour ce repas Vincent, nous devons rentrer maintenant.

-Vous plaisantez ? Il est bien trop tard, restez passer la nuit ici.

-Cela ne vous dérange pas ?

-Point du va préparer vos chambres et puis j'ai quelque chose à montrer à Angelina. »

La demoiselle en question leva sa tête pour rencontrer le regard de son amour secret, toute rouge puis se leva.

…

«Bonjour Undertaker.

-Bonjour William..alors ? Quel est la misérable personne qui est morte toute seule ?

-Tu connais cette personne, je vais aller le chercher. »

Undertaker ria du ton impassible qu'avait la voix de pluie ne s'était toujours pas calmée depuis des semaines et le moral des habitants s'y aggravait.

Mais quel connaissance aurait pu mourir ?

Le croque-mort sortit avec William et ils attrapèrent le cercueil, chacun, de l'autre bout et le soulevèrent avec peu de difficulté.Malgré leur carrure mince et non musclé, ils étaient assez forts.

Après tout, ils n'étaient pas totalement humains.

«Où on le met ?  
-Ici sur le sol, ça ira, merci.

-J'ai trouvé son cadavre dans son salon, sa mort a été naturelle mais son âme..

-A été dévoré par un démon..

-Tu es sûr ?

-Sûrement, il était habillé mais il y avait _la marque_ sur son ..je m'en vais, j'ai encore du travail à faire. »

Undertaker n'avait encore aucune idée de l'identité du mort qui se trouvait devant lui.

Il ouvrit la boîte et sourit doucement.

L'artiste copieur avait finalement laissé la mort l'enlacer et pas que la mort à ce qu'il voyait.

Le fameux bel inconnu était un démon ? Il aurait dû s'en douter.

Une telle beauté était presque impossible pour un humain.

Le démon avait donc pris son âme ?

Le croque-mort gloussa au souvenir de la tête de Mitchel quand il vit pour la première fois le masque mortuaire.

C'était évident que ce jour là, le veuf ne pleurait plus trop sa femme disparue ce jour là.

Un coup de était donc tombé amoureux..d'un masque.

C'en était presque hilarant pour Undertaker.

Il allait prendre le corps pour sa dernière toilette quand les yeux de Mitchel s'ouvrirent brutalement et son corps, inerte avant, se releva d'un coup.

Le croque-mort s'écroula de rire pendant que Mitchel inhalait tout l'air qu'il put, les yeux exorbités.

…

Le comte était seul avec Angelina.L'adolescente ne pouvait pas le croire.

Elle trépignait d'impatience comme si elle avait des fourmis dans son cœur et ses jambes.

Elle frôlait, accidentellement, la main de l'homme qu'elle aimait et elle se sentait défaillir.

C'était trop beau pour être vrai..

Quand ils furent dans la chambre de Vincent, Angelina se sentit toute chose.

«Regarde mon plus beau trésor.. »

Il avança jusqu'à devant sa malle, la jeune fille, restée sur le pas de la porte, sembla un peu perplexe.

« Pourquoi, veux-tu me montrer ton plus beau trésor ? A moi je veux dire..

-Parce que tu m'as confié ton problème de confiance en soi, tu m'as fais confiance cet après midi là, alors tu es une amie.

-Oh merci..

-Allez, approche ! »

Elle obéit, contente de pouvoir enfin partager comme un secret avec lui.

Vincent déplia le tissus de soie la rouquine cria de terreur.

L'affaire des cadavres retrouvés dans la Tamise l'avait dégoûtée de ce fleuve qu'elle aimait étant petite et le fait qu'on eut découvert un cadavre parfaitement conservé souriant l'effrayait au plus haut le fait que des gens achetaient des copies n'arrangeait pas sa peur.

«Calme toi !

-Co..comment pourrais-je ? Cette chose..

-Cette chose comme tu le dis si bien est une œuvre d'art !

-L'oeuvre du démon !

-Tais toi ! » hurla Vincent.

La cadette Durless fut surprise de la grande réaction de son ami.

«P..p..pa..

-Je suis désolé, coupa le jeune homme, je croyais que tu aurais une bonne réaction sur Le Bel Inconnu, j'ai toujours cru que tu avais une âme d'artiste !

-Oh, elle rougit joliment devant le compliment, c'est juste..je pense que c'est trop morbide.

-Tu es pardonné qu'il est magnifique !

-Oui..oui il est vraiment magnifique. »

Et ce fut la première fois qu'Angelina Durless fut jalouse d'un objet.

…

«Où..où suis-je ?! Bon sang ! » Hurlait Mitchel en s'agitant comme un fou.

-Calme toi ! Tu es chez moi ! Tu te rappelles ? Undertaker !

-Celui qui a enterré ma femme ?

-C'est ça.. »

Le vieillard fut agréablement étonné de voir son vieil ami aussi...tendre.

«Je..je ne suis pas mort donc ?

-Hi hi quelle question stupide !

-Pourtant, on..il m'a dévoré mon âme ! Que se passe t'il ?

-Un démon ? Tu as rencontré l'homme qu'on a retrouvé dans la Tamise ?

-Je..je ne suis pas fou..juste..

-Je te crois.

-Mhmm..A mon avis, il a dû changer d'avis et a fait en sorte que ta mort soit..reportée.

-Tu..tu crois que c'est parce qu'il m'apprécie ?

-Ou parce que ton âme devait avoir l'air dégoûtant. »

Le survivant fit la moue en entendant cette hypothèse.

Il aimait le fait que peut être il fut sauvé grâce à une sympathie qu'à eut le démon envers son maître d'art.

«Alors..ta jambe ?

-Euh oui ! Je ne sens plus trop ma va bien..Enfin je crois..

-Il t'a guéri aussi ? C'est fort gentil de sa part...Hu..hu.

-Je me demande pourquoi..pourquoi...je suis vivant.

-C'est une question inté veux du thé ? Oui assis toi. »

Légèrement sonné après ce qu'il c'était passé, Mitchel mit un temps à assembler les informations dans son cerveau avant de finalement s'effondrer sur l'un des sièges de fortunes.

En attendant son thé, il tâta sa jambe avait toujours mal mais juste assez pour boiter mais pas suffisamment pour ne pas s'effondrer en pleine rue comme il avait toujours craint avant.

Il avait aussi cette petite sensation de ronces dans la chaire, ce qui était un peu désagréable.

Il n'eut peu de temps pour commencer à réfléchir que son vieil ami arriva avec un bécher rempli d'un liquide marron clair et le donna ainsi qu'une canne.

Le vieil homme fut dégoûté qu'Undertaker pouvait se servir d'un pareil instrument servant aux toilettes funèbres et aux expériences pour y boire.

«Je crois que je vais devoir rentrer chez moi.

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'un fiacre, je pourrais t'accompagner si tu veux.

-Non ça ira je...arh..tout va bien..de toutes façons, je veux me promener un peu. »

Prenant sa canne, le vieil homme dit au revoir à son ami avant d'affronter la pluie.

Le chemin était bien long mais Mitchel tint fallait prendre un peu l'air.

Il longea la Tamise, pour se souvenir de ce scandale qu'il l'avait tant enrichi.

Même l'évènement monstrueux produit dans ce fleuve, il y eut encore quelques personnes qui restaient devant l'eau.

Il n'y eut peu de personnes qui flânaient près de la Tamise.

Mais cet après midi là, il n'y eut qu'une personne.

Un homme vêtu d'un long manteau noir et d'une fine écharpe de la même couleur sombre flottant au vent et d'un haut de forme.

Seules ses mains et son visage pâles contrastaient avec tout ce noir.

Le jeune homme, ayant froid aux mains, sortit ses gants de sa poche et les enfila sur ses mains.

Il observait la Tamise avec un sourire tranquille.

Cet homme fut familier pour Mitchel, mais quand il regarda de plus près le visage du jeune homme, il sut aussitôt que c'était Lui.

**Un peu nunuche non ?**

**Pour ceux qui ont lu ce chapitre jusqu'au bout, une petite surprise !**

**Un clip sympa d'une chanson génial qui m'a un peu servi, à savoir pourquoi :P, à écrire ce chapitre.**

** watch?v=xusC01JShvU **

**REVIEWS !**


	4. Comme un poète

Les Durless rentrèrent chez eux le lendemain matin comme prévu.

Angelina avait, certes, une réaction délicate au début mais les quelques mots de Vincent la calmèrent et elle commençait même à trouver le masque magnifique.

Il perçut une colère aussi légère que la pluie.

Vincent n'eut aucune crainte à ce sujet.

Tous les jours, il arrivait à trouver ne serait-ce qu'une heure à admirer son masque.

Petit à petit ce masque devint son obsession, il ne pensait qu'à l'homme à qui appartenait ce visage.

Tout était simple avant ce scandale...

Avant son obsession..

…

Mitchel était partagé entre la peur et le bonheur de revoir son démon.

Un paradoxe délicieux.

Le vent humide frappait sur les rides de Mitchel, ses cheveux mi-longs bouclés et gris et blancs s'envolèrent, laissant son cou vulnérable au froid et à la pluie.

Se cachant bien dans son gros manteau marron endommagé par le temps et les aventures qu'il vécut dans ses jeunes années, il fit semblant de regarder la Tamise pour trouver une excuse d'être tout près de son démon.

«Mauvais temps n'est-ce pas ? » Brisa le silence, le plus jeune avec sa voix envoûtante.

Mitchel opta donc de jouer à son jeu.

«J'aime le mauvais temps.

-Ce vent annonce qu'il va pleuvoir.

-Tant mieux, j'aime prendre le thé dans mon bon fauteuil, la fenêtre ouverte quand il pleut.

-Quelle délicieuse manière de se détendre..monsieur.

-N'est-ce pas ?

-Hu hu..c'est adorable !

-Qu'est-ce qui est adorable jeune homme ?

-Le fait qu'on voit dans vos yeux de vieillard, que vous pensiez automatiquement au Bel Inconnu quand vous longez du regard ce fleuve souillé.

-Vous faites de bien jolies phrases qui font réfléchir..et vous êtes insolent..un vrai poète.

-Merci bien !

-Je me demande si c'est vraiment un compliment.

-Ainsi donc laissons le douter régner. »

Mitchel voulut continuer le petit jeu mais ne trouvant plus de mots, il leva la tête, affrontant à nouveau le vent presque marécageux de la capitale.

Mais le brun regardait le vieillard malicieusement et continua à sa place.

«Cette tragique découverte a bouleversé la réputation de notre reine doit être très attristée.

-Oh vous savez, ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

-Passionnant.. »

…

La journée fit enfin sa révérence, quand Vincent Phantomhive était presque noyé dans ses papiers à remplir et à signer.

La fatigue était trop présente et c'était presque du miracle le fait que Vincent pouvait tenir sur sa chaise.

Les papiers étaient tous classés et signés quand le maître de maison laissa tomber son corps tout cotonneux.

Mais il oublia que sous son corps libre de son énergie, se trouvait le visage d'albâtre qu'il aimait tant.

…

Le vieil homme était fou de joie d'avoir revu son beau démon malgré sa légère crainte de se faire définitivement dévorer.

Mais le vent léger lui rappelait qu'il ne risquait pas de partir dans l'autre monde même s'il y eut personne qui pourrait hurler à la mort et courir chercher le prêtre.

Mais le bonheur prit place à la souffrance quand le fameux collier de ronces ornait la jambe de Mitchel, qui, ne pouvant plus se tenir malgré la canne, rentra chez lui titubant, regrettant amèrement sa jeunesse.

Si il avait été plus jeune, il aurait rester avec son étrange ès l'avoir salué en inclinant sa tête, le vieillard repartit dans les rues polluées et anormalement désertes, londoniennes.

Heureusement pour le vieillard il n'habitait pas bien loin.

Il avait choisi cette maison pour avoir une belle vue donnant sur Londres et en particulier la scène de la grande tragédie.

Il retrouva, rassuré, son salon confortable et par la fenêtre, il put voir une forme à peine distincte qui fut disparue après que Mitchel cligna des yeux.

…

Vincent Phantomhive sentit des morceaux aux bouts tranchants de plâtre sous son ventre.

Le comte sentit aussi une douleur aigue au même endroit.

Prit de peur, il mit toute son énergie pour se lever et comprendre que son précieux masque fut brisé et que quelques morceaux tranchants ont pénétré son ventre.

La douleur était intense pour Phantomhive mais la vraie douleur pour lui, fut de perdre à tout jamais son trésor.

Il ne put comprendre comment son masque fut détruit d'une façon aussi stupide et simple.

Il savait que malgré sa fatigue, il y faisait plus attention que sa propre vie.


	5. Douce nuit

Vincent criait de douleur et de colère.

Les morceaux acérés du masque se plantèrent mystérieusement de plus en plus profondément.

Pourtant les doigts du comte étaient occupés à tâter les murs de sa chambre puis la porte pour appeler son majordome d 'un cri étranglé.

Le sang continuait à couler et les bris de plâtre continuaient toujours à s'enfoncer dans la chaire comme par magie.

S'écroulant sur le dos, le jeune homme essaya alors de retirer ces morceaux en vain.

Il ne fit que souffrir et laisser le sang couler jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçut que la pièce fut plongée dans les ténèbres et vit surgir, d'on ne savait où, une forme masculine élancée.

Vincent cru que c'était dû à une hallucination provoquée par la perte importante de sang mais quand il entendit une voix familière, l'espoir naquit.

« Monsieur ? Je suis navré les lumières...

-Ta...T..Tanaka...Urgh...aidez...aidez-moi... »

Le majordome en question s'agenouilla et releva le buste de son maître pour le poser sur ses cuisses.

Ses mains gantées parcouraient frénétiquement le ventre saignant de Vincent.

Quand les doigts de Tanaka ripèrent sur les bouts de plâtre fin, le vieil homme essaya de les retirer en vain.

Mais le temps s'écoulait comme le sang du jeune comte fuyait sur le sol et que ses gémissements risquaient de se rompre à tout jamais n'importe quand.

« Monsieur ! Le plâtre ne s'enlève pas !

-Tanakaa...ARGH ! »

Le pauvre homme perdit peu à peu son sang froid habituel.C'est que le sang froid était l'un des critères essentiels pour être majordome de la maison Phantomhive.

«Monsieur ! Nous n'avons pas le choix, nous devons prendre le fiacre !

-Nous n'aurons pas le temps ! Le temps de rejoindre la capitale et de..uuh.. »

Grogna le comte en soufflant un douleur était insoutenable.

Il avait l'impression que les morceaux prenaient vie..Qu'ils s'enfonçaient de plus en plus profondément sans pitié.Comme un sortilège...

L'idée de Tanaka était saugrenue mais il était trop tard et sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil.

Il autorisa donc d'un hochement de tête théâtral et ferma les yeux, s'attendant à un échec de son majordome.

La bouche de Vincent laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise quand il se sentit quitter le sol et deux mains agripper son cou et ses cuisses.

…

La pluie s'était calmée pour, quelques jours plus tard, laisser place à l'entrée en scène des premiers flocons de neige.

Une ambiance chaude que par la cheminée du grand salon, Mitchel prit place à son fauteuil favori en dégustant son thé devant l'une des fenêtre tournées vers la Tamise.

Le paysage était digne d'un grand tableau et le vieillard se plaisait à admirer sa vue personnelle du fleuve maudit.

Ce fleuve...Le secret qui y renfermait n'était que la cause de la naissance de la folie à des milliers de personnes et de mort pour certains d'entre eux.

Même le nombre de mort suspectes grandissait à une vitesse phénoménale comme un enfant aux yeux de sa mère.

La police de Scotland Yard elle même était troublée de ces fins mystérieuses.

Les étudiants des plus grandes universités et critiques dans le monde de l'Art se posaient des questions et s'égosillaient la voix pendant de nombreux débats houleux pendant que Mitchel rêvassait devant sa fenêtre avec sa tasse d'Earl Grey et son cigare pour grandes occasions et que de nombreux hommes et quelques femmes sombraient et entraient comme dans un moulin à l'asile le plus proche.

L'ancien sculpteur pleurait silencieusement quand il apprenait par ses voisins et amis que tel asile fut construit à tel endroit car les autres étaient complets.

L'habitude ne gagnait pas du tout dans le cœur fragile du vieillard.

Le fait que beaucoup de personnes étaient la proie de la mort à cause du masque que Mitchel a reproduit amoureusement, le scandalisait et le mettait hors de lui.

Ce masque était pour lui, dès qu'il a posé ses yeux dessus ce jour là, amour et sérénité.

Beauté et la preuve que la mort pouvait être douce et dans la lumière.

Une hypothèse que le paradis existe et que les anges aussi...

Et non pas ces maladies, le suicide et les meurtres...Rien de tout cela..

La neige tombait et quelques flocons se posaient délicatement comme de doux baisers sur les vitres.

Le ciel grisâtre ne donnait que peu de lumières aux maisons et à l'extérieur donc Mitchel dû se lever pour aller chercher quelques bougies pour les quelques chandeliers de sa défunte femme.

Les tendres souvenirs de sa famille disparue revinrent peu à peu dans la tête de l'ancien sculpteur.

Le jour de la rencontre où il avait vingt ans et elle dix-huit.

Elle aimait se promener dans les forêts de l'Angleterre et ses campagnes, il a fallu qu'elle tombe pour que Mitchel osa s'approcher.

Les fiançailles et le mariage dans la misère mais dans le bonheur étrangement.

La pauvre épouse était issue d'une famille bourgeoise mais a été reniée sans explication.

Malgré tout cela, elle avait choisi de rester avec son une maison dans un quartier pauvre et lugubre de Londres alors que les meurtriers rasaient près de leurs murs, les prostituées complètement déchirées par la dureté de la vie fréquentaient les rues pour aller pleurer ou travailler dans la pièce à côté de la leur qui servait de maison humblement.

Dans la misère arriva dans le monde leur fils.

Mitchel ne fut jamais aussi heureux que le jour où il a vu son enfant respirer et ouvrir les paupières pour la première fois.

Mais le bonheur fut de courte durée en effet, le pauvre garçon ne put vivre dans de conditions pareilles...

La tempête qui menaçait bien souvent à cette époque, les maladies contractées par tout le monde, la saleté, le manque de nourriture et d'hygiène...

Le fils de Mitchel mourut après de longues semaines de souffrance dans l'unique lit de la maison.

La jeune mère avait tenu sa main durant ce moment inévitable tandis que Mitchel buvait comme quatre pour l'aider à supporter sa mélancolie, brûlant leurs dernières économies.

Evidemment sa femme l'avait haï depuis ce jour là mais resta puisqu'elle n'avait nulle part où aller.

Du moins c'était que tout le monde pensait..

Mais sa femme lui avait apporté sa partie de l'enfer..

Et quand il était au bord de la fatigue avec la mort de sa petite famille et sa maison misérable, il vit sa lumière.

Mais ce qui fut son salut pour le vieillard, fut une malédiction pour des centaines.

Mitchel se réveilla de sa douce torpeur quand il sentit des coups violents contre ses fenêtres et entendit le vent violent danser avec la neige.

Bouche bée, Mitchel espéra au fond de lui que personne d'inconscient, ou d'assez fou, osait mettre un pied dehors...

…

Le fiacre roulait à vive allure avec de terribles soubresauts, conséquence, Vincent hurlait en appuyant de ses mains pâles et fragiles désormais, l'écharpe que son fidèle majordome qui servit à stopper l'hémorragie.

C'était une situation vraiment critique, l'hiver était rude et la neige qui fut calme au début du repas, devint colérique..

Le jeune comte, mort de peur, cacha ses yeux en soupirant bruyamment mêlant ses sanglots.

Comme pour s'éloigner de ce cauchemar qui semblait être sans fin.

Tanaka, mort de froid, ne lâcha pas prise...Son cher maître, entre la vie et la mort, subissait une torture qui pouvait le ramener à Dieu à tout moment.

Les lèvres sèches et tremblantes par le froid et les doigts glacés, Tanaka avait la sensation qu'il pouvait se briser en deux comme de la glace.

La forêt dans cette tempête, donnait l'illusion qu'elle était immense et qu'aucune sortie n'était possible comme dans le fameux conte de Lewis Carroll que monsieur le comte aimait tant.

Londres n'avait jamais semblé aussi loin que cette soirée là..

**Un peu court certes mais bon...Je vais peut être commencer à écrire ma propre fic sur **

**FictionPress.**

**Si vous aimez l'ambiance des années 40 avec son lot de brillance mais aussi de ténèbres..**

**Dites le moi sur une review.**

**Ce sera sûrement un yaoi...eh oui..**

**Suspens, un peu de romance, pas trop de cliché j'espère...**


End file.
